


Without A Trace Drabble #1

by carleton97



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of domestic schmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Trace Drabble #1

Sam had no idea they were together. The last place she expected to find out was a supermarket. They obviously hadn't seen her because Martin kept his hand on Danny's back as he draped himself over the handle of the cart. She couldn't hear them over the ambient noise, but it was obvious this wasn't their first time here. She watched Martin try to trade Pop Tarts for Wheaties only to be thwarted by puppy eyes. He laughed, then leaned over and softly kissed Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
